Recreation and utility vehicles are becoming more popular and are being utilized for a range of tasks. In a typical recreation and utility vehicle, the operator may not have the capability to easily and consistently control a vehicle speed or an engine speed. In some instances, the operator must rely on constantly modulating a throttle to control the engine speed or the vehicle speed. Novice users, moreover, may operate the vehicle without the ability to limit vehicle speed and the engine speed. Furthermore, certain accessories may attach to the vehicle and may benefit from fixed or reduced vehicle speeds.
In some examples, it remains possible for the operator to reduce or control the vehicle speed or the engine speed manually. In other examples, a control system may control the engine speed and the transmission speed by decreasing a range of motion of a throttle assembly.